The invention relates to string musical instruments and particularly to a guard for preventing accidental changes in the tuning of string musical instruments. While the invention has particular application to guitars, those skilled in the art will realize that the invention also has application to other string musical instruments including not only those that are in the same family as the guitar as well as various other types of string musical instruments. The description herein will refer specifically to guitars to illustrate the construction of the preferred embodiment. Notwithstanding this reference herein it will be understood that the invention has application to a much broader class of string musical instruments including, but not limited to violins and fiddles. Similarly, it will also be understood that the invention has application to both acoustic and electronic guitars.
The guitar is a member of the fretted instrument family in which the pitch of the strings is altered by pressing them down behind xe2x80x98fretsxe2x80x99, which are metal strips attached to the finger-board. Other members of the same family include the banjo, mandoline, bazouki, balalaika and ukulele. Guitars of whatever typexe2x80x94classic, flamenco, plectrum, acoustic, 12-string, Hawaiian or electricxe2x80x94are all descendants of the instrument which evolved over the centuries, mainly in Spain. The traditional guitar has a body that includes a sound table, board or top. The sound table encloses the body which as incurved sides. A single sound hole extends through the sound table into the interior of the body. An elongated neck extends from the body to a head or headstock. The head includes structure for adjusting the tension on the six strings which extend from a saddle and bridge assembly mounted on the sound table to a so-called tuning machine located on the head or headstock. Six strings extend from the saddle and bridge assembly to the tuning machine. The tuning machine includes a key for each string. Each key is cylindrical and has a thumb screw shaped surface for adjusting the tension on an individual string by tuning being key which has one of the strings wrapped around it""s cylindrical surface. The elongated neck carries frets, which carry the strings attached to a bridge fixed to the lower part of the soundboard.
The tuning of the guitar is achieved by tuning keys located at the extreme end of the neck that is most remote from the body. Each key is a cylindrical body mounted for rotation about the axis thereof. Each string is wrapped around an individual key. Tightening or loosening the string with an individual key is achieved by the rotation of the key. Once the tension on the string has been set by turning the key, friction between the support for the key and the key prevents subsequent movement and change in the tension and tuning of the respective string. The frictional retention of the key is sufficient for most purposes. However, even the slightest bump of the key will often result in a substantial change in the tuning of the instrument. Once the tuning is changed it is necessary to retail and the instrument. Typically, it will take approximately one-half hour to to the instrument once the settings have been changed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide apparatus which will protect the tuning mechanism of a string instrument and minimize the requirement for unnecessary tuning procedures.
Another object of the invention is to provide apparatus which is light and easy to install and remove to minimize interference with the normal operation of the string instrument.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide apparatus to protect the string instrument that made the manufactured easily and inexpensively.
It has now been found that these and other objects of the invention may be attained in a guard assembly for preventing accidental movement of the tuning adjustments for adjusting the tension of strings on an associated string instrument, the guard assembly which includes a bracket, the bracket being generally U-shaped and having spaced legs dimensioned and configured for gripping opposed surfaces of the head of an associated string instrument, the guard assembly further including first and second guard elements mounted on the bracket, each of the guard elements being generally sleeve shaped and dimensional and configured to extend around a plurality of keys on the associated string instrument.
In some forms of the invention the spaced legs are each substantially planar and are disposed in mutually parallel relationship and the legs are joined by a portion of the bracket which is dimensioned and configured to provide means for elastic engagement of the spaced legs with opposed surfaces of the associated head of the associated string musical instrument. The guard assembly may be substantially entirely manufactured from a single piece of plastic.
Some other forms of the invention may have at least a part of each of the guard elements supported by a plastic hinge whereby the part is movable away from keys of the associated guitar. Each of the guard elements may be movable between a first position in which each of the guard elements is disposed in closely spaced relationship to associated tuning elements of the associated string musical instrument and a second position wherein the guard elements are positioned in more widely spaced relationship to the associated tuning elements of the associated string musical instrument.
Other forms of the invention may include a discrete bracket, the bracket is generally U-shaped and has spaced legs dimensioned and configured for gripping opposed surfaces of the head of the associated string instrument, a guard member having integral first and second guard elements, each of the guard elements is generally sleeve shaped and dimensioned and configured to extend around a plurality of keys on the associated string instrument.